My Kryptonite
by angel-abbs
Summary: Song-fic. Max is watching T.V. when a song starts playing. One-shot. Fax!


**A/N: Okay this is after MAX, so that will hopefully explain some things, so if you haven't read the book I will understand if you are confused. Well here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I am not an old middle aged man, do not ever want to be a middle aged man, and never will be a middle aged man, so yeah I don't own MR. I also do not own the song in here, Kryptonite, 3 Doors Down does. Yeah I'm not them either.**

We were sitting in a hotel watching T.V. when a song started playing. "I'll change it," he said knowing that I didn't like this type of music.

"No leave it, it's fine," I told him smiling. We had the room to ourselves, the others were in their rooms.

"Okay."

_Well I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind_

Ease my troubled mind? I wish, no time to do that with the whole saving the world thing.

_  
I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time  
But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

There is nothing I can't do, I'm the Invincible Max, remember?

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

I don't care what happens sometimes as long as he will always be my friend.

_And if I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?_

Voice in my head= Crazy, but I'm still the leader, Superman.

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?_

Him and me- if I'm safe will he me there?

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_

Superhuman, that's me and I will do whatever to keep him here.

_Kryptonite_

Kryptonite: Superman's weakness. Him: my weakness.

You call me strong, you call me weak

Strong yes, Weak no,

_But still your secrets I will keep_

And I will always keep his secrets.

_You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down_

You stumbled in and bumped your head  
If not for me then you'd be dead

Yep he would be dead, but I was there on the beach too, and so was everyone else._  
I picked you up and put you back on solid ground_

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite, yeah

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?

Me crazy? Nah insane is more like it.

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?_

If I'm alive and well he will be here, he is always by my side.

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_

I don't need to keep him here with my superhuman might `cause he will be here anyway.

_Kryptonite_

Him my Kryptonite? Yep. `Cause I love him.

* * *

I smiled at the end of the song. I really liked it. "I really liked that song," I said, voicing my thoughts.

"Oh really, and why is that?"

"`Cause it describes us."

"Really? How?"

"Superhuman, Kryptonite is Superman's weakness and you are mine."

"Really?"

"Yah you and Bambi Eyes." I laughed. He chuckled along with me.

"Well, Max you're my Kryptonite too."

"Are you trying to tell me something?" I jokingly asked.

"Yeah this: I love you Max."

"Well, I love you, too." I said as he leaned down. Then his lips touched mine. Sparks flew, not literally, but you know what I mean. This never got old, his lips on mine, it just got better and better.

We broke apart after about a minute and he smiled at me. I smiled back and he lay down on the bed. I followed his example and lay down with my head on his chest.

The End

**A/N: Okay anyone guess who **_**he **_**was? Yep that's right it's Fang!! This is my third fanfic and second one posted. Hope you liked it most people say R&R down here and it don't make since. R&R means read and review right well if ur down here at the bottom then you probably already read it. Just wanted to point this out (No offence to anyone who does that!!) Well I will make sure I update Amazed soon I have the like first almost four chapters written just need them typed up so see ya!! Review if you want to. PLEASE!!**


End file.
